Amazons in Zootopia
by nathanstorm14
Summary: after the life in the pridelands I went to a new place called zootopia with talking and walking animals like human, so I had a hard life with the girls
1. new world

this is an a epilogue from The last story*

one day where a boy named Nathan is going a fishing trip with jasiri (hyena) and fuli (cheetah) for a prize but a thunderstorm encounter them, tidal waves, tsunamis, and thunder strikes we're about to hit the boat then a water wave destroyed the boat and the boy and father got separated

but when he woke up on a wooden plank in the ocean, but then he saw a city with weird buildings but when he got closer he saw animals in clothes and walking around

so when i got on surface i was the beach and so animals was looked at me of what weird animal am i, they start starring at me and took their phones and tablets and start recording me

then 10 vehicles what going crazy fast down the street and Nathan ran where the cops where went and we i arrive i saw three amazons but one amazons died, so the other two was going to attack the cops

Nathan: *what the hell is going on here, amazons in a city full of animal then if they are here then that means...

i realize what was going on, then i tried to help the cops face of the amazons by killing them, i put on the amazon driver

amazon driver: omega

Nathan: amazon *big green explosion happen and turn into Kamen Rider Amazons Omega*

the animals were surprised of what i am and i jump at the amazons and fight them i killed the first one with my blade on my arms and i killes the second one with a slash

Amazon driver: violent strike *slashes the amazon and melts*

but a bus was going heywire because the bus had a gazelle and four tigers inside, a red motorcycle appeared, so i rode the cycle and chase the bus

inside the bus

gazelle: who are you

bus driver: a monster that is hungry

gazelle and the tigers were scared, but while the bus was stopping going side to side i got a chance to put out the driver and one of the tigers stoped the bus

bus driver: what are you doing, i was so close having my meal but you interrupted me *the driver turns into a mosquito Amazon*

so we fought like Savages, everyone also gazelle was watching me fight the amazon, then the poilce arrived

bogo: gazelle are you okay

gazelle: yes i am chef, but if it weren't for him i would not be alive

the cops looked at me and the amazon, then the fight went down the street, i lifted him up im the air and finished him

Amazon driver: violent punish *puts my fist through his stomach, sliced him in half and started to melt*

i demorphed, tripping in the sweat then gazelle, the tigers judy hopps nick wlide and chef bogo encountered me

nick: so who and what are you

Nathan: names nathan and im a human

nick: im nick

judy: im judy

bogo: the names chef bogo

gazelle: and im gazelle, welcome to zootopia

Nathan: cool and uh i have a better question

judy: what

Nathan: what the hell are Amazons doing here

gazelle: amazons, this that what their called

Nathan: yeah

bogo: what animal is that

Nathan: well how about we go to the station and talk what Amazons are

judy: why

Nathan: because it can be... disturbing

bogo: okay

at the police department

Nathan: ok Amazons are creatures that eats humans and animals and so-

nick: wait what a human

Nathan: me and as i was saying-

nick: well thats a wired animal

bogo: QUITE *turns to me* continue

Nathan: thanks anyway Amazons are strong predators that will eat anything it sees and i when i mean by anything i mean by any predator or prey

all: what *everyone was in my space and what i said*

Nathan: ok 1. get out of my bubble and 2. they don't care if its cannibalism, so be care we you encounter them oh and their is something else you need to know about Amazons

gazelle: what is that

Nathan: for a way you know he or she is an Amazon is wearing this armlet *show everyone the armlet and everyone was surprised of what the Amazon secret is*

nick: wait if you're one of they, how can we trust

i was laughing sarcastically

Nathan:hahahahahahhahahah haha hee...

nick: you think this is funny-

judy: you being sarcastic

Nathan: yep and i have killed a lot in my day *drinks* and their are 1000 Amazons *everyone was in shocked* but i have killed 746 Amazons but their doing something else, they are-

clawhauser: chef chef

bogo: what is it

clawhauser: the lion guard called

i was surprised that the guard was in zootopia

clawhauser: they say they find other animals eating each other

bogo: what, what animal is it

Nathan: Amazons *runs to the guard that was fighting the Amazons*

gazelle: wait

bogo: follow him

cops: yes sir

so i ran to the city park while the cops follow me, when o arrive the Amazons were ant and was going to attack fuli but the guard was defending her but one was after jasiri

Amazon driver: omega

Nathan: Amazon

jasiri: ahh *opened her eyes and looked at me*

Nathan: ya i dont think so *stabs the serpent with he blade and the Amazon melts, then helps jasiri* hey you ok jasiri *takes her hand and lift her*

after i lift her she hugged me because was so worried after the storm we ran into

Nathan: ok you can stop folks are watching

jasiri: *lets go* oh sorry *blushes and looked at the queen ant*

i turned around and the queen was making some squealing sounds

Nathan: is she...

fuli: yeah thats the queen but you have to destroy that tree and all of them will die

bogo: hey

i looked at bogo

bogo: go and save you friends

i nodded at bogo

Nathan: *now after i can get to hang out with the girls more often*

and i charged at the Queen but when i jump and tried to hit her, she strike first, then her serpents was closing in on me but i killed them and fought her but she was too strong

3 minutes later she was a strong bitch and when she kicked me i demorphed, i was panting because of my fighting

jasiri: Nathan! * thrown an egg at me, he caught it, looked at it, and then cracked the egg and eats it like an animal*

nathan: HHHHHUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Amazon driver: omega

Nathan: AMAZON!!!!!!

turns to Amazon Omega*

i went to my fighting pose, jumped at her and fails the attack then looked at the serpents, runs at then and fight then like a rogue and fights the queen but a figure came for the folks

jin: well it's been awhile since i last fought now i will be able to help a little bit *eats an egg*

Amazon driver: alpha

jin: amazon *turns into amazon alpha*

run and save him then punches the queen

jin: listen kid it doesn't matter where you go you still how to save other human, animals, and other things alive so don't holded back *pushed the queen away and the serpents bite me*

jin: Amazon or not you still have to save the citizens that needs help

as i heard Jin's speech my Amazon cell caught controlled me and push serpents off of me then i pulled a spear from the driver

Amazon driver: violent break

thrown the spear and killed three of the serpents and jumped at and killed the serpent then killed the rest of the serpents but two serpents stop jin from attack the queen then the queen went up to jasiri, grabbed her and tries to stab her but when i saw her getting attack my Amazon cells were going rogue and now i was yelling like an insane animal and pulled a rope and attacks the queen

Amazon driver: violent break

the rope is wrapped around her neck and I pulled her and sliced her in half and the queen ant died the serpent's retreated also I was roaring for victory

jin: hahahaha thats what i want for you

my blood and cells stopped working and i was feeling dizzy then felt unconscious also demorphed

to be continued...


	2. the information and new home

jasiri: Nathan *runs to me* hey wake up man come on

jin demorphes and tells jasiri what happened to my body

jin: come down his cells shut down and now is sleeping he's going to wake up in 40 minutes

jasiri: ok thanks jin, hey can you help me with him carry him to the station

jin: sure *him and jasiri lift my body to the station

an hour later we were at the station and i was sleeping, jasiri fuli and gazelle was watching me because they were worried

nick: man he helped the guard and saved two girls

clawhauser: yeah but gazelle is helping him as well because she's the nicest and sweetest mammal in zootopia

judy: hey guys

nick and clawhauser looked at judy

judy: want to tease him when he wakes up

nick: you read my mind and i like it

when i woke up the girls were happy

Nathan: ugh what happen

jasiri fuli and gazelle hug me

Nathan: thanks for the comfort girls but what happened i fell down and didn't felt a thing

jasiri: oh jin said you cell broke down but it recovered when you slept

Nathan: oh and where is jin

fuli: probably walking around the city to do something stupid

Nathan: yeah I'll see that coming

gazelle giggled

gazelle: nice joke

Nathan: thanks now how about we meet everyone else

girls: yeah

when we all open the door, everyone was yelling surprise

Nathan: what is this

fuli: well after the fight with the ants we all decided to throw you a surprise party did it surprised you

Nathan: uh yeah

jasiri: hey guys look at the news

i turned on the TV and went to the news channel that was a snow leopard was seated on the left and wore a purple dress coat, a yellow flower pinned over her right breast as she wore a pink shirt with a black collar with some sort of designs upon it. Seated to her right was a brown moose wearing a black suit jacket with a pink dress shirt underneath and a red tie, a gold clip in middle of the tie. A 'beard' of fur hung down from under his chin as antlers stood atop his head. Behind both of them was the image of zootopia, exactly how I remembered it when I first spotted the city from the ocean

in other news, other mammals took pictures and video of the new animal and her what he looked like said Fabienne

and they showed the picture and videos of my run, fighting, and the Amazons, so they Think i was a predator who killed other of its kind to save animals

well this new animal is an amazon, rumors saw that are Savage predators that eat anyone it locked on, so is this amazon friend or foe stay tuned for next time said Peter Moosebridge

well this peter and fabienne signing off

Nathan: well now everyone knows who im am

fuli: uh i beg to differ, look

Nathan: what is it- gasps

i see poster of me and gazelle cheering when they saw us and saw we love you, hi, and etc.

Nathan: now i know what you mean

clawhauser: are they here to see gazelle and Nathan

fuli: yes

Nathan: hey chef could you give me a favor and help me

bogo: sure and i know what your going to saw

when i open the doors the news reporter were asking me questions of who and what are you, are you a enemy, and etc

bogo: everyone calm down, just slow down ask himnwhat at a time

news reporter #1: what is you name and what are you?

Nathan: Nathan and I'm a human

news reporter #2: are you our enemy?

Nathan: no because I have a difference against the other amazons

news reporter #3: and this is?

Nathan*shows them the belt* with this belt i can fight Amazons that try to harm or eat the innocent, so you don't have to worry for a little bit

news reporter #4: who is the red Amazon?

Nathan: oh his name is jin my partner that helps with my battles against the Amazons, and then-

jin: were mostly friends

Nathan: jin

jin: yo

news reporter #5: ok last question, are you going to help everyone in zootopia

jin: hold on *turns to me* why are we here

Nathan: protecting the citizens of the city, killing Amazons, and become heros *turns back to the news reporters* yes we are to help zootopia and others, any more questions

bogo: no

jin: good

Nathan: fair enough

inside the station i was drinking a soda

nick: so... how does it feel to have three girlfriends

i spit out my soda

Nathan: what *blushes*

judy: Nathan has 3 girlfriends

Nathan: stop it

nick and judy: no just admit that you have three girlfriends

Nathan: ok fine i have three girlfriends i love jasiri i love fuli and i love gazelle and guess who i loved them at first sight

???: umm hmm

i turned around

Nathan: ok listen if you- gasped

it was jasiri fuli and gazelle

gazelle: we heard everything

Nathan: ok do it

i thought they were going to hit me but instead they all kissed me

Nathan: your- your not mad

jasiri: why would we

Nathan: oh geez

later at 10:00 pm

Nathan: ok closing time but wait i can't sleep in the police station, where am i going to sleep

i turned around and gazelle heard me

Nathan: let me guess you heard me

gazelle: yes but you can stay at my place *blushes*

Nathan: *blushes* ok

so me and gazelle went to her place and it was a big Mansion AF

gazelle: here we are *she opened the doors* im home

tiger #1: where were you

she pointed at me

Nathan: hi

all tigers: ohhh!!!!!!

tiger #2: so we have a new friend

gazelle: yes

Nathan: heh

gazelle: calm down go play video games with the cats

Nathan: ok sure

30 minutes later

the tigers fell asleep

Nathan: hey gazelle

gazelle: yeah

Nathan: thanks for letting me stay

gazelle: no problem *kisses Nathan then grabs my hand to her room* so shall we begin and i have some friends with me *me and her turned to our left*

jasiri and fuli: hi

Nathan: oh no not again

20 minutes later

Nathan: f*king hell, i did it again but with gazelle and was so f*king cool

fuli: we knew you have the cutest reaction *kissed me*

gazelle: I'm glad we had a fun time *kissed me*

jasiri: night sweetheart *kissed me*

Nathan: night my lovely girls

to be continued...


	3. new riders

in the morning Amazons were planning an attack of how to get their prey but in the meantime me and jin were talking about how to find the Amazons secret place

jin: what are we going to do about this Amazon problem

Nathan: I don't know

then the Amazons started to attack downtown, so we ran down the street and stop the attack

Amazon driver: Omega

Amazon driver: alpha

both: Amazon

both transform to Amazon rider*

then we start to fight but a certain Amazon came to help us, it was another Amazon rider

???: Amazon *transforms* neo Amazon driver: neo *walks to me*

???: need some help

Nathan: sure

so the Amazons were being defeated by us, but more Amazons were swarming us but the new rider has a surprise up his sleeve

neo Amazon driver: blade loading *unleashed a blade/gun from his arm*

Nathan: that's f*king awesome

jin: don't get distracted

Nathan: sorry

so we resume the fight and we start to kill several of the Amazons, but more were still swarming then the new rider fire his gun and it killed 300 Amazons, so the rest of the Amazons retreat as soon i tried to chase them jin stopped him because if i went i would die

jin: don't go

Nathan: ok

the girl came to use

jasiri: Nathan

i turn around

Nathan: hey girls

all of us demorphed*

jasiri: you ok

Nathan: yeah

gazelle: who's this

???: the name's mido, Einosuke Mido

Nathan: well I'm Nathan and this jasiri, gazelle, fuli, and jin

jasiri: hi

gazelle: greetings

fuli: hello

jin: yo

back the police station everyone was surprised to hear another rider

judy: wow another one

jin: yeah

Nathan: so maybe we can- *phone rings* hello ok *hang up*

nick: what is it

Nathan: another attack at the beach, lets go

they went to the beach but two more Amazons were there

Nathan: what!? is this an Amazon conversation, ok let's go

we all fought the Amazons for 10 minutes so the new Amazon was a crow (female) and another rider (male) then all of the Amazons died and returned to the station and the cops were more surprised that there were two more Amazons heros and we all demorphed

Chihiro: hello im Chihiro and this is iyu

Chihiro was born five years prior to the start of the series, having been born sometime after the events ofOperation Tlaloc His father wasJin Takayama, a former genetic researcher atNozama Pharmaceuticalswho infected himself with Amazon Cells shortly after the test subjects were freed from their captivity, and his mother wasNanaha Izumi, Jin's helper in his quest to eliminate all the test subjects. When he was conceived, Nanaha went into hiding with her son to protect him from his father, who wanted to kill the baby as part of his mission to eliminate all Amazonz.

iyu is a Sigma type Amazon, an Amazon developed by implanting Amazon Cells into a dead body. She, along with the rest of her family, was killed and eaten byher father, who turned into a new type Amazon when celebrating his birthday. She was found byTakeshi Kurosakiin a raid at her home where the murders occurred.

jin: Chihiro

Chihiro: father

Nathan: ok don't fight, are we friend and family or enemies. lets just have a cerebration for the victory of the past battles

after 30 minutes of driving, eating, and having fun with each other, Chihiro and jin were thinking about the past

Nathan: hey Chihiro give this to you father

jasiri: give this to your son

so Chihiro and jin open each other gift and were very happy about each other and hugged like father and son

later at 10:30 pm the music stops and everyone stop partying and dancing

bogo: ok everyone its closing time so pack up and see you tomorrow

everyone: yes sir

so everyone went one while me jin Chihiro iyu and gazelle went back to the mansion and the tigers opened the door and ran up and hug us also be introduced to the new friends, so everyone got inside to sleep the tigers slet in there room, jin slep on the couch, Chihiro and iyu slep in the guess room and gazelle and i slep together in her room, at 12:00 i woke up and when to get water but iyu was in the kitchen looking at gazelle's pictures reminding her past with her family

Nathan: hey you okay iyu

iyu: yes

Nathan: you miss you family do you

iyu: yes

Nathan: i know how you feel i miss sometimes too but it's a to hang with your friends that's your own family

iyu: thanks for advice

Nathan: your welcome now go to bed *iyu lefted and i drank my milk and went back to gazelle room but she was mad that i left

Nathan: what

gazelle: where were you

Nathan: helping iyu with her past

gazelle: i see, so you know what your going to do

Nathan: what

gazelle: come you

so i walked to gazelle, she grabbed me to the bed, and kissed him until we went to sleep

gazelle: you know i love doing this to right

Nathan: yeah and i love you

gazelle: i love you too

fuli: excuse us

we looked at the down and is was fuli and jasiri again

jasiri: are you starting this without us

gazelle: actually we're doing a kissing contest with lip stick

Nathan: huh

fuli jasiri: sound fun

Nathan: oh s*t

gazelle: what color would you girls take

fuli: green

jasiri: blue

gazelle: then i take red

the girls put on their lipstick and getting ready to have the kissing contest

Nathan: oh jeez

then the girls pounced on me to the bed and started to kissed me and there were kiss marks on my face, torso, arm, and neck

Nathan: why am you girls use me a play thing

jasiri: we just love you

fuli: yeah but it's fun to play with you *purring*

gazelle: so how about another chance

fuli jasiri: what

gazelle: who can give the best kiss to him wins

10 minutes later

jasiri: so who win

i don't answer

fuli: Nathan

gazelle: i guess he passed out because we gave him too many kisses that he was burning up

jasiri: guess we'll find about it in the morning

the girls were sleeping with me until 6:30 am everyone is at the station and was wondering where was i

judy: where is Nathan

nick: i don't know i haven't seen him

i arrive

judy: where were you

Nathan: running from the girls

to be continued...


	4. meet the thre new girls

nick: what do you mean by running from the girls

Nathan: you won't believe me when i say it, ok so- *phone ringing* hello... yes it is... ok on my way *hang up*

judy: what's the problem

Nathan: another Amazon attack in an ally way

nick: we'll go with you

Nathan: no I'll face them alone and I'll call if i need back up

so i went to my amacycle to drive down to the ally way, later i parked put the Amazon driver on and wait for the right moment to transform but then al of a sudden i hear three female voices

???: hello!!!!!!!!!

i looked around to see what the voices are, but as soon as I turned around i saw a Hyena and behind were two lioness

???: so you the one who saved zootopia

Nathan: yeah i am and who the f*k are you girls

???: im shenzi and this is vitani and zira

vitani: hi

zira: yo

Nathan: i had a feeling that you were going to send me here to talk to me

zira: oh not just talking we want to play with you

vitani: and the playtime starts now

so the girls were coming closer then an Amazon came for the roof behind shenzi

Nathan: huh duck

i kick the Amazon in the face and starting to fight him

Amazon driver: omega

Nathan: Amazon *transform*

then i started fighting with the Amazon when the cops came they saw us fighting

neo Amazon driver: neo

Chihiro: Amazon *transform*

iyu: Amazon *transform*

then Chihiro and iyu joined the fight but the Amazon was even strong to handle three of us then i realized what he is after the girls, he is wanting to eat then so he wall to the girls and i stopped him in between him and the girls

Nathan: i won't allow you to harm them

then the Amazon ran

Nathan: hey come back *running after him with Chihiro and iyu following*

so we chase into a old a abandoned factory that was almost thirty years old, we trapped him

Nathan: hah no were left to run

Amazon: are you sure about that

Chihiro: what

10 Amazon serpents surrounded us to kill us but jin and mido arrive

Amazon driver: alpha

jin: Amazon * transform*

mido: Amazon *transform

then we do an roll call

Nathan: omega

jin: alpha

Chihiro: neo

iyu: crow

mido: neo alpha

we're Amazon riders

Nathan: let's Begin the Carnage

so we start fighting for 5 minutes so we killed all the Amazons except the one we chase do the street

Chihiro: give it up

Amazon: never

Amazon driver: violent break *throws a spear in his rib cage and bleed to death

mido: was that necessary

Nathan: *pissed* yes

iyu: let's go

so we demorphed and head back to the city

judy: you guys

jin: yeah and Nathan killed the Amazon

nick: i knew he did that and where is he

jin Chihiro iyu and mido looked around to see where i went, i left to see shenzi vitani and zira

Nathan: hey zira, shenzi, vitani are you girls here

shenzi: yeah we're here

i turned around and see all three of them

zira: *came up to me and puts her paws on my face* are you okay

Nathan: yeah im good

vitani: we were worried about you because we thought you would die

Nathan: yeah right, so were you girls about to ask me something

shenzi: yeah it's-

all: can we be your friends *with a cute face that would got my reaction*

Nathan: well i have 3 Girl friends, sure why the hell not

all: yaaa *ran, hugged and kissed me*

vitani: thank you

Nathan: no problem, oh we should go to the station

zira: why

Nathan: because my friends are probably worried about me

shenzi: ok lets go

we all walked to the station and everyone were surprised and pissed they see the girls and they hides behind me

Nathan: ok #1 drops that attitude and the f*king gun, #2 they're the one who called about the Amazon attack and #3 they are me new friends that i want you to nic e and be nice to

judy: there are the most wanted criminals in zootopia

Nathan: i know that just give them a chance about, oh and if you harmed they

dark aura were surrounded me* you'll feel my punch in your skull

everyone: okay

clawhauser: oh i have an idea to make them goods citizens in the city

Nathan: and that's

bogo: the community helping service

Nathan: what is that

bogo: it a course that turn criminals to be good and it works Everytime

Nathan: well thats a starter, what time does it open and close

clawhauser: it opens at 8:00 am to 9:00pm

Nathan: then we'll start tomorrow

bogo: ill inform them for what they do tomorrow

later at gazelles house

Nathan: hello

tigers came out and was scared when they saw the girls

Nathan: oh don't worry about it they friends

tiger#1 well any friends of Nathan is a friend of mine

then the tigers introduce themselves and we had a slumber party and we watch a horror movie called: dinocroc, after an hour of watching e we all slept the tigers were sleeping in different areas and the girls are sleeping with me

the next morning at the community helping service at 9:00 am they started to help shenzi vitani and zira after an hour and a half, it worked like a charm and everyone are friends with the girls but jasiri and fuli don't so they tried to talk to convince them to be friends, so thw girls made a joke that make jasiri and fuli laughing and they did

i watched them as they get along, I was happy that they got together then they turned to me then walked up to me

zira: thanks for helping us

Nathan: sure no problem girls

vitani: if it weren't for you this wouldn't happen

Nathan: well im here and now your all friends now, what are you going now

shenzi: actually you owe us to be good

Nathan: and what that be

later at 9:30 pm went to gazelle's house for the thing I owed to the girls

Nathan: yo, we're here

10 minutes later i went to sleep, but shenzi, zira and vitani woke me up for the i own them

shenzi: i found a way for you to owe us

Nathan: and that be...

30 minutes later, we are all under the covers after the thing we did

Nathan: damn it

vitani: that was fun

Nathan: of course you enjoy it

zira: we all did

shenzi: well thanks for owning us

Nathan: well night

well we all went to sleep and had a good night

to be continued...


	5. the girls agreement

in the morning at the station i looked at the girls to see what there doing

nick: how's the girls life

Nathan: hell

nick: why

Nathan: because they use my as there play toy almost Everytime

judy: doing what

Nathan: a certain type of fun

jasiri: hey Nathan come her

i walked over to the girls

Nathan: let me guess: you girls did a agreement to me

fuli: yes

Nathan: and

vitani whispered to my ear *we all want to be your wifes*

i back up and started to say

Nathan: but you- and then you- * startes to speak gibberish for ten seconds* but un uhh un ohh

well i was thinking about my future in zootopia is i was going to have a hell life

clawhauser: are you doing okay

Nathan: i don't know

judy: do you want to talk about it

Nathan: no because the problem will get worse

nick: tell us we won't started to tell anyone else

Nathan: ok if i tell you promised not to do what ever the f*k you do

judy: positive

Nathan: ok so *looks around for everyone minding there own business* vitani, jasiri, zira, fuli, shenzi, and gazelle want to be there husband

nick: very funny

Nathan: ugh *shows the record video to show them to why i said it*

clawhauser: omg you would kidding, what are you going to do about

Nathan: I don't know man, they didn't bicker about it and wanted to share me like a f*king toy

judy: if the city know about the reporterz won't stopped bothering you

Nathan: yeah i know

nick was laughing

Nathan: what's funny bastard

nick: i was thinking about your wedd-

Nathan: *punches nick and flys at the wall*

judy: why did you- *gasps*

my eyes were darkish green color and i have black and green aura around me from punching nick and everyone was scared of me then the girls came in and sees me with dark energy, i turned and looked at them

Nathan: kill *i walked to them but Chihiro and iyu stopped me*

Chihiro: Nathan control your anger and rage

Nathan: kill

Amazon driver: omega

Nathan: Amazon *transform*

iyu Chihiro and i fight but i was stronger then them, so mido and jin join the fight but even four of them i was still stronger all of them combined but when was going to kill Chihiro light energy came into my body and gave me a lot of spirit energy and i demorphed so the light god gave me new driver and power everyone was surprised of what i have in my hands

Chihiro: no way

jin: a new rider

mido hmm im inpressed

girl's: ohhh

light god: now use this in your future battles *vanish*

Nathan: i will

25 minutes later

jasiri: so why were you anger

Nathan: because nick was thinking about my wedding

jasiri: oh you will have 6 wifes

Nathan: not f*king helping

jasiri: but what im saying is, it's ok al least we have each other it doesn't how many we are, were stull with each other

Nathan: your right i love you

jasiri: i love you too

we hugged each other

bogo: Nathan another Amazon is fighting the team and can't win

Nathan: wish me luck

l arrive to the battle at an abandoned wastelands, everything had giant holes and crashes with trees and houses destroyed so i looked around and saw everyone fight the Amazon and it was sigma it turns out he was brought back to life to kill us and most importantly me and jasiri

Nathan: sigma

maehara: ahh the man i wanted to see now you can die in this field for your grave

Amazon driver: omega

Nathan: Amazon *transform*

so me and sigma fight for about 5-10 minutes, so we jump, throw punches and kicks but we have the same strength but his power is x3 stronger then me

Nathan: ahhh *fell to the ground* ugh how the hell did you get so strong

sigma: well when marmou killed me all of the dark energy Flo right through me and i got stronger then last me and after i kill you the girls is next

Nathan: you son of a bitch, if you date touch them i will tear you apart, Lim from Lim

everyone else line up

Nathan: omega

jin: alpha

Chihiro: neo

iyu: crow

mido: neo alpha

everyone: we are Amazon riders *explosion happened in the background*

Nathan: lets start the Carnage

we changed at sigma, so we were able yo beat and he wouldn't touch us then we punch him at once and he got death sentence from me

neo Amazon driver (mido): Amazon strike

neo Amazon driver (Chihiro): Amazon break

Amazon driver (jin): violent slash

Amazon driver(Nathan): violent strike

so we all attacked him and he died with a big explosion

Nathan: ok let's go- ugh *demorphs and fell on the ground panting*

Chihiro: you ok

Nathan: yeah but exhausted, let's go back to the station

when they got back

judy: what happened

jin: we don't know, we killed the Amazon but then he started to sweat

clawhauser: you okay

Nathan: yeah im good

fuli tried to comfort me but i didn't feel like it, so the girls tried to cheer me up and they tried 20 different things then i so annoyed i left to the shooting range and fired the ak-12 and the vector then the girls came to me and talked to me

vitani: Nathan

i didn't listen, so zira poked me, i looked at them they all are sad because of me so i put the gun down

Nathan: what do you want

zira: listen we're worried about you

Nathan: of course you are

jasiri walked up to me and slaped the shit out of me and i crashed into barrels

Nathan: what was that-

i see her crying and walked away, i looked at the other they were mad at me and left, so shenzi zira vitani fuli and gazelle cheered he up and was happy that is have them while i was watching them i walked away into a room that no one was in so i started to yell punch amd kick everything in rage of what i did, i was so pissed i start to shed tear of how im a idiot

Nathan: I'M A F*KING DUMBASS

so jasiri came in and help me

Nathan: what are you doing here, are you here to slap me again

jasiri hug me then

jasiri: *crying* im not im just worried about you im sorry

Nathan: me too

and everyone was watching that we helped each other then we kissed and everyone did and someone recorded it

everyone: ooooohhhhhhhh

we looked at the door

Nathan: oh you f*kers *i chased them and someone throw a pie at me and everyone was shocked of what i was going to do so i throw pie at the female tiger and said

Nathan: food fight!!!!

and everyone throws food at each other then chef got hit by a pie and join the fight by throwing a pizza and everyone laugh and we cleaned at the mess up and start to closed down, and everyone went home, so me and the girls went and had a surprise for me because i cheered up jasiri for not to be upset and be cheering up, so me and the girls went to one room and Started to comfort me and then they toke my clothes off and started to play with my body and after 35 minutes later, we have fun and went sleep

to be continued...


	6. sigmas plan

when we woke up the tigers told us to watch the news and shows footage of me and jasiri kissing

Nathan: oh someone's going f*king doe today by my god damn hands

jasiri: wait the reporters are probably looking for you

Nathan: you right i don't know what they going to saw probably some love and Dumb questions

fuli: well you not wrong

Nathan: why

shenzi: because there knocking at the door

Nathan: what *looked out the window* oh what the f*k

zira: what

Nathan: look

when everyone looked outside the window they saw all of the new reporters from zootopia and outside of zootopia want to talk to me which got me really have a really bad feeling of there going to me if they saw me thenthe cops came and tried to get inside the house without the reporters getting inside, so bogo nick and judy made it in the house and talked to us about the situation

bogo: Whats going on

Nathan: well "someone" of your f*king cops sent a video of me and jasiri kissing and posted it on the internet

judy: oh that's going to a problem

Nathan: ya think *phone rings* yes

clawhauser: im getting Amazon activity in the city park

Nathan: on it *i jumped threw the roaf and to the park* what the hell sigmas everywhere but i thought- i get it he must have split his energy into different so he can continue he's wrath

jin: we saw the news and saw the Amazons

Chihiro: sorry that happened to you nut let's finish him once and for all

all the Amazons looked our way

Nathan: Amazon

Amazon driver (Nathan): omega

jin: Amazon

Amazon driver (jin): alpha

Chihiro: Amazon

iyu: Amazon

neo Amazon driver (Chihiro): neo

mido: amazon

neo Amazon driver (mido): neo

Nathan: omega

jin: alpha

Chihiro: neo

iyu: crow

mido: neo alpha

Nathan: we are

everyone: Amazon riders *explosion in the background*

Nathan: lets start the carnage

we change to the army of sigmas they there power were half strong then the original one but as so as we killed the half of the army and laser beam strike us and destroyed the rest of the army, it was a stronger Amazon: marmou he was back and had an upgrade from an young mole to a super mole that kills for sport

Nathan: marmou

marmou had no memories of how he died, so sigma braineashed him and starts to have fun killing citizens

everyone was standing up to fight marmou but i stopped them

Nathan: no I'll take care of him

so we fight like an couple of Savage animals, as we are fighting he got a chance to strike me, punched, then he grabbed him and throw me, so everyone else is going to help

Nathan: no

but i stopped them because this is my fight, so we fought for 3 minutes and he stab me and throws me, then i demorphed, but when he tried to attack me a light energy stopped him and pushed me back and crashes into a building

light god: it's time, use your new power

Nathan: okay

the god vanished for me to continue my fight, i putnon the neo Amazon driver

Nathan: Amazon

neo Amazon driver: new Omega *transformed to new omega (its omega but with robot part google it)*

everyone was excited and surprised when I got my new power, the power was overflowing and coursing their my body i was gald to have this new power

Nathan: lets finish this

so me and marmou continued to fight bit marmou's attacks didn't work but my punches were very effective, so when i punched him i had so much power that he didn't have to handle, then i finished the job by killing him for not to hurt people anymore

neo Amazon driver: Amazon punish *jumps and slashed him*

marmou: *crying* im sorry, im so sorry i didn't want to hurt people so please make sure that bastard pays for what he has done *dead*

Nathan: i will and sorry my friend *demorphs*

everyone else demorphed

Chihiro: sorry about your friend

Nathan: it ok

iyu: at least he was part of your family

jin: but he help us and defend us

mido: and tired to help everyone else

Nathan: thanks guys

so the reporter came to us

Nathan: *aw shit*

news reporter #1: Nathan, do you have feelings for the hyena

news reporter #2: are you guys have an marriage

news reporter #3: do you have any more girlfriends

news reporter #4: what will happen with you Future

i was scared to answer questions bbut they keep asking me that was pissing me off so i yelled at them

Nathan: SHUT THE F*K UP!

everyone was quite when i yelled

Nathan: i *sighed* I don't know my future would be fun or hell but me i don't know and leave me alone

news reporter #1: noted

later

big explosion happened at the city*

Nathan: what the hell was that *i went to the source of the explosion*

Nathan: omg everything is destroyed and damaged

i looked around of what happened but then i saw shenzi and zira on the ground but was still breathing so i ran to them

Nathan: hey shenzi, vitani are you okay, please say something

they were start to wake up and were scared of me

Nathan: what

shenzi: why did you attack us

Nathan: what do you- *gets stabbed by a green Amazon that looks like me* who... the f*k... are you *knocked out by blood lost*

vitani: what, two of Omega riders

the fake one ran but he didn't know i was recording and the fake was maehara

later at the Police station, everyone saw the video sae the video i took and was shocked of what happened and i was frame, later at gazelle's house the girls were taking care of me then comfort me everyone in zootopia was at front at gazelle's house and hoped i was okay and safe

when i woke the girls cheered when i woke up and then they kissed me then i went outside sawing everyone outside, everyone where cheer, clapping, and whistles that i was okay, so everyone cheered me and talked to me like friends

Mayor: i declare the human the hero of zootopia

everyone cheered that i was the hero of zootopia

the next few weeks, we got really for the final battle against sigma ( and we gogot the Amazon driver back) so everyone suited up amd got really for the battle for the entire plane

to be continued...


	7. the final battle

so we went to the wastelands for the fight against sigma and he had two body guards with him and he had a backup plan but he used it and it was an Amazon army of 997 of serpents who are really to fight, so we the lion guard joined the fight so we all did our roll call

neo Amazon driver: new Omega

Nathan: Amazon

Amazon driver: alpha

jin: Amazon

neo Amazon driver: neo

Chihiro: Amazon

iyu: Amazon

mido: Amazon

neo Amazon driver: neo

Nathan: new Omega

jin: alpha

Chihiro: neo

iyu: crow

mido: neo alpha

Nathan: we are

everyone: Amazon riders *explosion happens in the background*

kion: to the pridelands end

the guard: lion guard defend *explosion happened in the background

Nathan: let's Begin the Carnage

so we start charging the army of Amazons and when we were fighting the Amazons it was easy to beat and killed, then sigma attacked jasiri and fuli

sigma: you'll will be my first kill *he fought the girls, but he was too strong for them to handle*

so i saw sigma trying to kill jasiri, my rage was flowing through me and change him 50 miles away, so we i was strong for him and he clone himself and was stronger than me, so i fight for my life because they were trying to kill me

meanwhile with everyone else

jin: this is so easy to fight

Chihiro: your right dad

so everyone killed all the serpents but they'll have to handle the bodyguards

Chihiro: dad you jasiri and fuli help Nathan, we'll handle the guards

jin: ok lets go *they went to my direction*

the guards try to go after them but Chihiro iyu mido and the rest of the guard handle the two Amazons

with me i was having a hard time fighting two sigmas, then jin jasiri and fuli came to help me

fuli: you okay

Nathan: yeah

jasiri: two sigmas

Nathan: yeah he cloned himself to be stronger then all of use, well me and jasiri will take and you and jin take the other one

fuli: ok let's do it

jasiri: yeah lets finish this

sigma: you right let's finish this once and for all

so we stick to the plan so me and jasiri fight the real one and jin and fuli faced the clone, so the others were going to kill the guards

neo Amazon driver (neo) : Amazon slash

neo Amazon driver (neo alpha) : Amazon strike

so they kille the guards and everyone else was running up to us to see the finished fight against sigma so jin killed the clone and faced the real one, so he shot a lazer that everyone got hit amd injured, so sigma walks up to jasiri trying to kill her and when he tried to hurt her i protected her then my rage and anger took controlled my body and I said

Nathan: IF YOU TOUCH ANY OF MY GIRLFRIENDS AGAIN I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WOULD NEVER EXISTED!!!!!!!! *yelling while slashing him and slammed him to the ground and started to kill him

neo Amazon driver (new Omega): Amazon punish *stabbed him 10 times for the stuff that he did to my friends*

sigma: you...think...you can... kill me...like that

Nathan: yes but i have something else for you

sigma: and what is that

Nathan: a big attack that will erase you from this world and never see you again

Nathan: *put my hands together* KA...ME...HA...ME...*released a giant energy blast* HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

so sigma got killed by the energy blast and the attack of sigmas wrath is over

everyone cheer that it was finally over and have a nice time in zootopia so everyone went back to the city and i told then what happened

Nathan: attention citizens of zootopia, the one called sigma tried to kill you but don't worry about because we took carw and killed them in the wastelands, does anyone have any questions

news reporter #1: yes, what was that big explosion that was in the wastelands

Nathan: oh that was me and was my final attack

news reporter #2: ok last question

Nathan: shoot

news reporter #2: will you stay in zootopia

jasiri: what kind of-

Nathan: of course im staying here why not i love this place and every Mammal needs it's hero right

the animals cheered and claped for me and the warriors that help me, later that night we had a big party at the town center then i was looking off tontye distance but the girls walked to me and asked for an future life

jasiri: hey Nathan

i turned around : yeah

jasiri: well me and the girls were thinking about we all want to marry you

everyone was looking at us

Nathan: i you what

fuli; you helped us and other mammals right

other mammals and i agreed

Nathan: well i guess your right but have 6 wives, it might hard for a man to handle, but f*k this, will you all be my wives

the girls: yes

everyone cheers and yelled for me

citizens of zootopia: Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, and said it 10 more times

three weeks later i was nervous about this

Nathan: damn i don't know if im really

nick: calm down it ok

Nathan: ok your right- what

when the girls came we did the ceremony i said i do and the girls said yes and we were pronounced husband and wives, later we were all the most popular people in zootopia so we upgraded gazelle's house bigger, so we had a happy little with 8 kids so the kids had nice Friends, then the school had a father's day celebration for the unit of the city, the kids were sad bit had a successful suprise

teacher: well we have an visitor

Nathan: hey kids

the kids: daddy

Nathan: hey you little rascals, i see you friends were surprised that im here

so we had a long conversation with the class

and we had a happy life

The End


End file.
